Departure
by ParkersCamp
Summary: Just a little phantasy of what MP really might have thought after IOTH and what happens next. Parts 6 and 7 are up now.
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: The persons in this story do not belong to me, they belong to NBC and others. I am not earning money with this but it´s just for my and your fun._

Departure  
by ParkersCamp

My dear diary,

Today was one of the hardest days I´ve ever had.

I lied to Jarod, told him that I don´t love him, that we shall go on with our game "I chase, you run!" I saw the tears in his eyes, when I said this, knowing exactly what the pain felt like, I felt it, too.

But I saw him at the airport, Daddy with Lyle and Raines. I saw it in their eyes. The hatred when Jarod run away, and the pure joy today to get him back finally to The Centre. When we entered the jet, I felt like dying inwardly. If Jarod would be back to hell, he would be beaten badly, maybe even to death.

I never expected what happened on this flight, neither the killing actions of Lyle, nor the jump-off of my Dad. Though Jarod told me, that for once in his life, Daddy seemed to show something like a ´heart´. I can´t believe that he´s gone now, though he never did what I needed or expected. Raines will surely start a research tomorrow, maybe he has already started it, but they won´t find anything.

Why did they have to follow us? I felt so good being next to Jarod, discover the truth - though it was pretty hard to see that my grandfather killed his whole family to just get the power.

But is my Dad so different? Didn´t he do the same? His wife, my mom, being killed by the psychotic Doc, perhaps after my Dad´s order; just after giving birth to a little boy who has this special gift of our family. I do have this gift, too, though I hardly ever used it. Dad never showed any of his emotions. Emotions? What a joke, I was never allowed to show them after Mom died, though I feel everything deeply inside myself:

the joy of having good friends, even if I can´t tell Broots and Debbie, Sam or Sydney about it, the hatred of being manipulated, and let it happen, the rage against Raines and his threats, and the happiness about the little boy on SL20, my brother, whom I helped to enter this world. I will do everything to prevent him from becoming a victim of the Centre, too. I won´t allow it again.

Tomorrow morning, I will start the rescue of my little brother. I will ask my friends for their help, even if I feel like a beggar. I will try to find Jarod, I know I can find him easily if I use my gift. And together we can make it. Perhaps we even find a way of destroying The Centre.

Tomorrow!!

_A/N: Please r&r. Actually I am not thinking on a longer story, but maybe if I get some good hints ;-))_


	2. What happens first?

_Disclaimer: see Ch 1_

_A/N: Thanks first to the tp-fan and to Nancy. I try to go on with what you wrote. I don´t feel qite sure, cause it´s my first english ff and my 2nd at least but I hope it´s what you await._

**Departure**

**Part 2**

One day later 

Dear diary,

This morning, and again in the afternoon I stood in front of the lab trying to enter it and tell both Syd and Broots about my plans, but I couldn´t. When I am in The Centre I am not able to show anything than my ´perfected´ mask. Thanks to ´Daddy´!!

The only place when I feel secure enough, is when I am around this little boy. May be it´s more that I feel overwhelmed by the pure joy he always shows after I enter his room. Today I started to name him Jimmy which he accepted easily. He fills my heart with joy and pride. Sometimes I feel like his mother, I adore him and he adores me. His pretty blue eyes are often kind of steering into my soul. I cannot hide my emotions from him.

Now what can I do to get him out?

Shortly before I left this eve, I wrote an e-Mail including an invitation for lunch tomorrow to Syd, Broots and Sam. We more or less go regularly for lunch together, so the PTB´s should not become suspicious.

Will I am able to tell them about myself and my plans? Hopefully they will support me and Jimmy. What do I do if not?

What would I give for a bottle of a rather fine Whiskey? But no, I won´t daze myself anylonger. I´ve done it too long yet it didn´t work anytime.

And what can I do to find Jarod? When I checked the news from San Francisco due to one of the voices, I found a hint in a story about a man who helped a little girl to find her long lost uncle after her father´s death. Broots will check this for me tonight, but I am pretty sure that my voices are right. This is Jarod!! After our lunch I will take the jet and head for San Francisco and I will find him.

Oh, mom, please give me the strength to tell them everything!!

- End of part 2


	3. Broots Sydney

**Disclaimer: see Chapter 1**

_A/N: Thanks to all reviewers. I LOVE all kind of feedback. So please, please go on!!_

**Departure**

**Part 3**

Again one day later

Hello again my dear diary,

actually I am writing more often than in a long time before. But I need to tell you about what is going on. It helps me to get it out somehow.

This noon I met with my three ´friends´ and they now know about everything. It was so hard to tell them about my feelings towards them and what I want them – us - to do.

With shaking legs I came into the restaurant and wanted to leave again at once. Lyle was there, sitting at another table but he left without taking any note of us. I kind of panicked but Sydney calmed me down. Why does he always know exactly what to do to bring me over my own deep borders?

He simply asked what happened inside myself and immediately I started to concentrate on the voices, my mom´s voice especially. She told me to speak frankly to the others and reminded me that I myself name these three men my friends. My words started clumsy but when I only saw acceptance in their eyes I went on with much more self-confidence.

When I finished the pure joy in Syd´s whole figure gave me some goose bumps and made me swallow hard.

Sam answered first and told me that I am the best boss, he´d ever had and that he himself would call me a very good friend whom he would protect against the PTB´s even if it means he´d loose his life.

Broots said: "I never expected anymore that you would ever tell me this, but I felt in your whole behaviour that you are a friend, a real good friend, and not only for Debbie but also for me. If I am getting in trouble I am sure you will come to help and so will I!!"

After all this answers my tears started to fall and I didn´t feel ashamed but happy. Though I never expected these reactions, it was a confirmation of what I felt deep down myself.

We agreed that Sydney and Broots will go back to the Centre, try to find a way into the room of Jimmy. - Sam and I flew to San Francisco afterwards. We are now in a hotel next to where the little girl from the newspaper lives.

Possibly I will met him tomorrow morning, Jarod my friend. Sam will stay at the hotel though he is not happy about it. Jarod will surely run if he enters the room after me. So I will go alone. Perhaps I can convince him that I am not here to bring him back. I really need his help, I do not know how to conceal as perfectly as he does. May be he also has a plan to vanish completely from the Centre´s radar. This would help me alot.

You know I once was head of security. Therefore I should exactly know how to proceed but it´s not only my life I am endangering but all the others are in this, too. I couldn´t live with a possible loss of either one or all of them. I need Jarod, his ideas, his sims to go through this.

Will I am be able to show him the feelings I never accepted myself ´til now? Can I afford to show him my l... I can´t even write it down, now can I? I would like to tell him about the warm feelings he still could cause by just seeing him. The power of OUR feelings at Ocee´s, it´s still in me. I am so anxious to show him how much I cared for him, the love I feel. – Now I wrote it. I love him, but will I am be able to show him my love, as he did on Carthis?

Mom just says I can do and I will, after a while. May be not at once but surely after some time. So I will try and trust in her as I always did. Mom, I need you alot tomorrow. Please help me again!!

- End of part 3


	4. Jarod

**Disclaimer: see Chapter 1**

_A/N: Thanks to all reviewers. I LOVE all kind of feedback. So please, please go on!!_

**Departure**

**Part 4**

2 days later

My diary,

I am full of pride and hope. Jarod has agreed to help me to get Jimmy out of the Centre. Still I don´t know how I managed to to talk to him.

It was nearly noon when I entered the building near our hotel. Jarod was on the way out again. I called him and he saw that I was alone. May be the fear in my eyes and the anxious voice helped to show my real being. Nevertheless he returned to the room and took a seat to wait what I´d say. I started pacing around and around when he suddenly grabbed my hand and sat me on a chair near to his.

"Tell me what happened!" he simply said and I started to speak about the boy. I was not able yet to show him any of my emotions, but the wall around my heart started to crumble.

He surprised me with some information about Jimmy´s well-being. He has got this news from an insider, that´s for sure. But who is this mysterious person? I sometimes think on Angelo, but is he really able to work properly on a PC? He often helped me in our youth, especially when Daddy became furious and slashed out. I never found out how he knew and I either didn´t understand why he even came, but he was one of the only persons who ever really helped me.

Jarod asked and asked and asked to get to know my real reasons. First I explained it with my fear for Jimmy, then I changed the tactic and reminded him on family ties. Though I am only Jimmy´s sister, but he accepted it. When he again asked for other reasons, I couldn´t manage it anylonger. I started to cy "I need to have some peace finally. I couldn´t stand all this pain much longer and have to leave soon. Otherwise I will become a ´walking death´, a machine without any feelings."

The wall inside crashed down. My words doubled over: "I often feel the stony wall inside growing rather quickly. There are days when I even cannot hear my mom´s voice only Daddy´s harsh words from the past."

I couldn´t stop the tears but turned my head away from him. This was not the way I had planned, but it was what I really felt. Jarod came over, turned my face to him and started to wish the tears away.

"Easy Parker. I know that inside yourself there is still the sensitive woman I so much like, no... For a long time, ever since I managed to escape, I tried to force this part of you. Sometimes it was there, I saw it in the Keys and during the bank-robbery, especially when we saved the clone from Donoterase. He told me what you said to him before Raines came in. I love you since we were young, perhaps since I laid my eyes on you.

At Ocee´s I really thought you would leave and go with me. Since then I sometimes felt lost, so lonely because I had tremendous doubts. But I once told you that I would never give up on you and I stayed."

I was so happy, so deeply touched and had to cry harder. When he took me in his arms and started kissing me, it felt like coming home. His hands wandered above my body and under my blouse. I tried to open the belt of his black jeans but he took my hands in his.

"We have so much time. I really desire you very much, but I would like you being the strong woman, not the devastated and completely exhausted one. When we will be together, it will be perfect for both of us." Afterwards he took the blanket and pulled it over both of us. He embraced me and told me to sleep. Once again I cried alot. He soothed me gain and again until I finally fall asleep.

During the night I had an awful nightmare. I was running down a hall, the walls came closer and seemed to take all the air. I couldn´t breathe and set up with a cry. At once Jarod woke up, too. He encircled me and we both laid down again. When I woke up this morning, I was still lying in his arms. Never ever since my mom died I felt so safe!!

I got up and prepared breakfast when he entered the room. He was looking so great. I couldn´t get my eyes from him. "The eggs!" he cried out some moments later, but it was too late. They were burnt completely. We both bursted into laughter. I threw the eggs away and he started the cooking again, after he told me to go to bath first.

What I saw in the mirror was a very happy although still tired face. Mom´s voice told me to proceed and enjoy everything Jarod would give to me. Once again I felt the wall growing slightly. It felt too good. Always in the past when I felt so good, something happened and left me alone again.

When I came back to the dining room, I couldn´t help but smile. As if Jarod knew that my emotional self-confidence would lower itself, he had placed some of his PEZ-heads and some balloons around the table. On my place laid a kind of a Smiley, self-painted by what seemed a little kid. He told me that the pic has been drawn by the little girl from the neighbourhood. I could not resist and had to laugh again. The next minutes the tears started to flow again. There are so many tears inside myself. I never allowed to flow really. I felt like a basket-case again, but Jarod soothed me. "It´s ok to cry, Parker!" he always repeated and the tears ran more heavily.

After the stream stopped, he once more carried me to the couch and placed the blanket around me. "Sleep, Parker! I will stay in here. When you wake up, we will start the way back to Dover. Sleep my love!" It took me only seconds and I slept deeply.

Now we are on the way back to the Centre. The doubts are fully back. Will we find a solution and free Jimmy? I have to have some faith and trust into all the others, but it´s so hard. Mom, I once again need your support. Please help me, no help us!!

- End of part 4


	5. Actions starting slowly

**Disclaimer: see Chapter 1**

_A/N: Thanks to Nancy and Crazyrussiangal for their supportive feedback!! It means a lot to me!! Please go on with it. You gave me some good clues and I am looking for some more. Thanks a lot again._

**Departure**

**Part 5**

The next day 

Hello diary,

actually I need the contact on the daily base. So finally I need you in the form Mom asked me to do. I need you to let go all my fears, my joy and tell about my hopes. My hopes ... finally I do have some again.

Since our return yesterday, Jarod is searching the main frame for informations about Jimmy. During my absence, Broots found the room where he is now situated. A nurse is always around him, if not his personal trainer does. Yes, trainer ...

He is trained already though he is only 2 and a half years old. He is very smart, yet speaking in whole phrases. They lecture him in maths – can you believe it - and in some kinds of science. There is no space to play in his room, no toys, except the little bunny I gave him just after birth. Once the nurse tried to get the bunny out of his clasp. Jimmy threw such a big tantrum that they returned the toy to him. Broots found a DSA of this scenery.

It´s the bunny I got from you, mom, when I was little and I loved it. When you died I saved it in a hidden place inside the cellar. I needed these things afterwards or I would have lost myself under the cruelty of Daddy's behaviour.

But I am still here, going on, having a dream of a small family living in a nice and secure home – real home, with a fence around it and a loving husband around. I haven´t dreamt in years ´til now. But here am I ... sitting in front of you and hoping again. It feels so right to be with him, my friend. He´s staying with Broots fortunately. Otherwise I don´t know if I could go to my office and keep the chase on fire.

Lyle came in this morning, Raines and Willie in tow. Sam entered the room and told me later, he had a very bad feeling when he saw them coming over. Therefore he decided to come in, too. My guardian angel. I felt secure and protected then.

The ghoul once more demanded results and gave me an ultimatum. 3 months from today. Afterwards I will become his personal servant. I couldn´t help but started a laughter. What a joke he is. But I will never underestimate him or my dear little bro. Both are up to something, but what is it?

Sam pointed to the vents when my ´3 best friends´ left the room. Angelo was climbing down and brought some small discs. "NEWS!!" he said and left again.

I didn´t feel too good to face a new secret of my family alone, so I didn´t start the PC yet. The voices told me to wait until I have a friend nearby. Sam and the others agreed to come over for dinner tonight. Then I will take a look into it.

My oven timer is ringing. I have to go. Though I never was really good in cooking, I prepared the dinner myself. If I don´t leave now everything will be burnt. So bye now.


	6. Angelo´s News

**Disclaimer: see Chapter 1**

_A/N: My special thanks to all the reviewers. Crazyrussiangal, Nancy and Joy, you are phantastic! Please don´t stop it. I hope you will enjoy the next part now._

**Departure**

**Part 6**

The same night

Oh god, why did I try to cook? Though it was only some Spaghetti I burnt them. When Broots, Debbie and Jarod arrived, I had ordered once again something from the little Italian Restaurant nearby. Jarod at once smelled what happened after he entered into the living area and joked around. "When we will live together I won´t allow you to cook." The others started to laugh, but I only heard these words. "When we will live together" ... will we ever be able?

It was so easy to talk with all the good friends around, it´s surprising me. I never expected to laugh and battle a little bit with neither of them except maybe Jarod. We did it in the past, during the phone calls. Debbie made a comment that still touches me deeply:

"I would like this to go on and on and never end. It´s such a nice evening with all of you around me!"

Although I wanted to confirm it, I couldn´t bring out a word. It felt like Daddy is watching over me and saying: "You are a Parker, act as one! You don´t need anyone." When I left the room I ran into the bathroom and started to vomit.

Jarod was waiting outside and though I started to battle against him, he took me in his arms and shushed me. Finally I gave up and started to cry once more. Debbie came over again like she did in our first days and set down next to me. Again she took my hand in hers and just kept it.

Now everyone could see how weak I am but all of them told me that I am ok. I do not trust them at least but the little flame inside lighted up again. Maybe they are right, and Daddy is wrong? I so dearly want to believe this voice, now can I?

It took me nearly an hour to get a grip of me again. Afterwards we had a little conversation of what we need to do next. Then all of them except Jarod left. He stayed with me, kept me talking to him ... really talking not that cryptically things we shared before. When I started myself opening to him, I couldn´t stop it. I told him about all the irritating messages I got from Daddy and on the other from my Mom. Once in the past I thought I would go nuts over all this things, but then I decided to go Daddy´s way.

Until Jarod left the Centre and showed me all the crazy things that happened in the past and are still happening, I only believed what Daddy told me. But then again my Mom´s voice grew up and confirmed what Jarod told me and my self-confidence was blown again. It´s growing now again but I have to start to find myself once more. Will I be able to put myself together again? Sometimes I doubt it.

All the time he was sitting next to me and had this look in his eyes, full of understanding, sorrow but also full of his love. After what seemed hours to me he brought me to my room and slipped into bed with me. I fell asleep once my head met the pillow but awoke after a short time. I had to write it down, maybe to believe all of it, to believe them?

Oh, mist, ... I completely forgot to watch Angelo´s disc. I´ll do it now.


	7. Jimmy

**Disclaimer: see Chapter 1**

**Part 7**

The next early evening

When I grabbed the disc Mom told me to wait or wake up Jarod before watching the scenery. I entered my bedroom again where Jarod sat on the bed reaching out for me.

"What happened? I was just on the way searching you,"he said.

It felt so good to go to him and let him embrace me. But before he could start kissing me, I stood up and lead him downstairs to the living area. I couldn´t wait a minute. Something inside told me the importancy of the disc.

When I started the PC he stood behind me. It felt like being shielded. But the demon came from what we saw:

_Daddy, Raines, Brigitte and a man I didn´t know. They were inside what seemed to be a lab on the Renewal Wing. Brigitte was lying on a table, naked from her stomach downwards. The strange man, most likely a doctor, took an ultrasound though her womb was still rather flat. Daddy, Raines and the doc watched the screen._

"_There it is the most perfectly Pretender we ever had. The dangerous time of a possible loss is over now." Raines cried as loud as he could, when the forms of a little body came into view._

"_Jarod will never know his son!" Daddy laughed. "And so won´t Miss Parker!" Brigitte joked._

It felt like thunder struck me down. I hardly couldn´t believe it. Jarod and I took hold of each other. He was as deeply touched as I was.

"Damn them!" we both spoke in unisono.

"We have to find a way to get him out. Quickly!" I heard myself saying, though I felt like dreaming. "My son." I whispered. Again the tears started to flow, but this time I was not alone. Jarod started crying too. Fortunately none of us was alone in this!

After a long time of holding us, we started again much more forcefully our plans to get Jimmy out.

I went to the Centre and met Syd and Sam there as if they waited for me. Jarod had talked to Sydney earlier this morning about this news. Though I let Broots proof my office for any devices regularly I never feel safe enough to openly talk there. Sydney told me that there are some news on Jarod and went at once to the Sim lab. Broots looked as if he could feel my pain. May be he knows already and may be he can. He showed me a clip he found in the main frame of Jimmy from earlier this morning still in his sleep. I heard his silent words: "Where is my Mom?" It felt like a knife cutting through my heart.

When I stormed out of the room, Sam was following me. It was like a silent agreement. He knew where I was going to and led me through the corridors. He knew exactly where to go and managed to keep the sweepers away. He is really good with these ´cruel´ looks. In the past they sometimes shocked me until I learnt to interpret them and to have a look behind his facade. I think he did the same with my behaviour.

I entered Jimmy´s room and found him and his trainer just starting a simulation. Jimmy started to laugh all over his face but tried to concentrate himself again when he saw his trainer's reaction. This icy stare couldn´t touch me. I am the master in this and stared back until he gave up and left the room. I took the boy up into my arms and he started to giggle while I was tickling him.

"When will you come and get me out?" he whispered. Again he surprised me. Who told him about our plans? Or may be he has the inner sense, too? "Soon!" I answered.

He just nodded and then we started to play a little bit. I showed him some games with my fingers I learnt from you, Mom.

After a short time Raines entered the room together with the trainer and Lyle. "Master parker ahs to go on with his training. It´s strictly forbidden to break this important period with only games. He has to learn now! Jimmy, go to Mr. Miles and start the simulation again,"he ordered.

Jimmy started to tremble at once when Raines came in. I took him up again and caressed his back and arms. He calmed down immediately.

"I want to spend this day with him and nobody will keep me away from him. Is this clear?" I put on my iciest mask with big success. Raines grumbled a bit but he left the room.

Only Lyle remained. "You can´t save him, sis. He will be brought to Africa next week" he said and laughed before he left.

Sam and I stood like frozen. Next week! We have to get him out the next few days. "We will free you, Jimmy." I promised my son. He´s such a cutie!! It was the hardest thing for me to leave him in the afternoon.

Sam and I went back to Syd and Broots. Tonight we will meet again all together at Syd´s and plan everything. I am pretty sure that Jarod has someting on mind already. Please, please give us the power and the strength to finally leave the Centre.


End file.
